The Tale Of A Lily
by KameKame-chan
Summary: HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge. A Lily thrived on the islands. Prospering from the world around her. Growing beautifully in the gardens of life. This Lily was happiest when on the lively island, treasuring every second spent there.Some Will/Lily
1. Lily, Introduction, Treasure Hunting

**So I've taken up HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Themes Challenge. For Harvest Moon. XD For more information go on here: .net/s/7428248/1/HarvestMoonAddicts_100_Theme_Challenge**

**I'm doing Lily from Sunshine Islands.**

**I'm going to try and keep A/Ns as short as possible/nonexistent during this.**

**So yeah! Thanks in advance for reading and enjoy!**

**(BTW I rated this to allow wiggle room. :3 Though the rating might, not likely but might, go up.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or HarvestMoonAddict's 100 theme challenge. I only own the story and the fact I took on this challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction<br>****Treasure Hunting  
><strong>**Lily**

* * *

><p>A black haired woman, by the name Lily, was wandering through the volcano, breaking rocks apart to see if there were any jewels she could find. She was a treasure hunter, and made a living off of these stones. She delicately stepped onto the ground before her. The dirt falling at her touch to reveal a pitfall. Pulling her foot back she carefully moved the dirt around it away. She sat on the edge and carefully slid down. She caught a hold of the edge of the hole and then dropped herself. Prepared to discover even more jewels.<p> 


	2. Lily, River, Peaceful Flow

**I'm still Knouge4Ever, I just with a new name. KameKameChan! :D (TurtleTurtleGirl) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Harvest Moon or HarvestMoonAddict's challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. River<br>Peaceful Flow  
><strong>**Lily**

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting peacefully by the river. Listening to the songs of birds. The river's soft whispers. Her feet were lazily floating in the water. Her hand trailing through the water. She heard the crunching of leaves behind her and turned her head to face the noise. A blonde man named Will approached her. She invited him to join her and he did. He carefully pulled his footwear off and put them next to him, dipping his feet in the water. The two enjoy the peace in silence. Enjoying each other's company and the beauty of their surroundings.<p> 


	3. Lily, Farm, The Farmhouse

**I am on a roll! But this is so fun! XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or HarvestMoonAddict's challenge. Only this story and the fact I accepted the challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Farm<br>Lily  
>The Farmhouse <strong>

* * *

><p>Lily silently slipped through the dark veil of night. She had heard that there was an abandoned farm on one of the islands that was said to be haunted. She had discovered its location and was now taking a look. When it would be its scariest. She stepped through the broken down doorway of the farmhouse. Lily could hear the creaking of walls in the wind. Laughing it off she ventured further into the house, going through many hallways and doors. She heard the crack of something breaking and looked around. It was the skull of a human.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave you to figure the rest out. ;) XD This was the easiest chapter to get 100 words on. Especially since I write the last sentence and it was exactly 100. *Does a little dance.*<strong>


	4. Lily, Warmth, Welcoming Fire

**This is such a blast! And I've gotten three chapters in one day! *Gasps* If these weren't 100 words long that'd be a huge record! XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or HarvestMoonAddict's challenge. I only own the drabbles (?) and the fact that I took this challenge on.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Warmth<br>Lily  
>Welcoming Fire <strong>

* * *

><p>A fire was burning in the hearth behind the shivering woman. The man before her was only slightly wet, as he'd gone outside to help her.. She was sopping wet, refusing to sit down for fear of getting the blonde's furniture wet. Wrapped in an embroidered white towel she shivered, having just been brought in. The gentle rocking of the yacht and the pounding of hail and rain was very calming. Lily had just been outside, running to the nearest building. Will, noticing her, invited her in. The fire welcoming the shivering, rain drenched, hail covered, woman in.<p> 


	5. Lily, Clouds, Cloud Gazing

**I should probably stop soon. But it's so fun! XD But I need my sleep. I wrote this at 1:30AM so if it's crappy, then I apologize. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Copy and paste what you read the previous chapters here. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Clouds<br>Lily  
>Cloud Gazing <strong>

* * *

><p>The clouds drifted lazily across the blue sky. A hand raised itself to point at a cloud, the gentlemanly voice of Will commenting that it looked like a fish wearing a tu-tu. Lily laughed softly and pointed to another cloud, saying it looked like a sea-turtle with wings. The two were trying to point out the silliest things possible out of the clouds. Lily soon pointed out a cloud that looked like a hippopotamus belly-dancing. Will thought it looked like two zebras tangoing. The two laughed and continued to point out the clouds' shapes, enjoying the other's company.<p> 


End file.
